A Proposal of Marriage
by elchh
Summary: Rebecca and Mr. de Winters met in different circumstances; showing a stronger side to both of them. One-shot. (I didn't like how weak Rebecca came across in the film, this has a dash of Melanie Daniels thrown in there. I also thought that out introduction to Maxim left us to believe he was unstable in some way. For me anyway.)


'Oh, I'm awfully sorry...' The tall man announced as he spun around after bumping into another commuter. Upon realising he had knocked a woman's handbag onto the ground, his gentlemanly instinct meant he immediately leapt to her assistance and retrieved the bag.

'Oh, that's just fine,' The beautiful woman said as the two of them rose from their bent knees. 'Oh no, my taxi!' She exclaimed, waving at it as it drove away, whilst the stranger stood still, shocked by her beauty. 'That was the first one in over a quarter of an hour.'

'Then I suppose it is only fair my driver takes you to wherever you are going.'

'I don't mean to slander your reputation Sir, but I don't know you from the next man and for that reason I would find myself much more comfortable making my own way.' She said clearly and swiftly, as if she had rehearsed it.

'Maxim de Winters.' The handsome man said sternly as he held out a clean, manicured hand.

'I appreciate you kind offer, Mr. de Winters, but as I said, I would feel much more comfortable.'

'I grant you may not know me, but I feel most dreadful for making you lose your taxi, Miss.'

She looked the man up and down, making her judgment. 'My name is Rebecca, and I am on my way to the Dorchester.'

'Next stop, the Dorchester Hotel.' Maxim smiled, leading her to his chauffeured car. Rebecca was instantly impressed as she slithered into the sparkling black, leather upholstered car. Maxim rushed around the the other side after securing his passenger and instructed his driver to drive to her destination. Rebecca would have preferred for the frankly awkward drive to be silent, but it was not to be.

'Are you local?'

'Not to the Dorchester. I am traveling with a lady you see, Mrs. Van Hopper.'

'Well that sounds rather splendid.'

'Yes...'

'But you don't enjoy the company.' Maxim smiled with a glint in his eye and an arch in his brow.

Rebecca allowed a rogue laugh to splutter from her lips. 'That makes me sound quite awful.'

'On the contrary, it makes you sound quite human.' Maxim de Winters contradicted as the car pulled up in the extremely exclusive entrance of the Dorchester. Maxim climbed out and walked around and opened Rebecca's door.

'Thank you so very much, Mr. de Winters, I hope I can repay your kind act.' Rebecca said as she tried her hardest to hold on to her dignity as she slipped out of the polished leather seat.

'Perhaps with your company over a spot of lunch?'

'I'm already engaged for lunch I'm afraid.'

'I could take you to dinner then?'

'I would have to make it an early one, I'm leaving for Monte Carlo in the morning.' She said, checking the delicate ivory hands of her watch; a gift from Mrs. Van Hopper.

'An early dinner it is then. I will be waiting for you right here at five o'clock.'

'Thank you, Mr. de Winters.'

Maxim tipped his hat and nodded as his new acquaintance wondered into the abyss of the Dorchester, with the assistance of a doorman.

* * *

_Rebecca walked into the luxurious rooms of Mrs. Van Hopper, which, different from when she left a few hours earlier to change her currency, were littered with both packed and unpacked suitcases. Suddenly, a panicked Mrs. Van Hopper shuffled in from an adjoining room._

_'Oh my dear, have you changed the money?'_

_'Yes, yes it's here.'_

_'Thank goodness...' She began, taking the envelope Rebecca had just withdrawn from her dirt speckled bag, before her breathing become heavy and strained. Rebecca tried to usher her to a large chair but Mrs. Van Hopper objected and batted her away. _

_'What on earth is the matter?'_

_'It seems I've made a dreadful mistake; we were supposed to leave this morning, not tomorrow morning and now we must leave as soon as possible!'_

_'Now, you calm down and I will go and enlist some help from some maids.'_

_'I have a young thing in there already...'_

_'Then I will find some more. I shan't be long.'_

_Rebecca's first thought was not her dinner date, but how on earth the frustratingly organised Mrs. Van Hopper had managed to confuse her dates. This thought stayed with Rebecca as she walked down the carpeted stairs into the lobby. She had managed to shake it by the time she approached the reception desk and accept that it had happened and it couldn't be changed now. _

_'Is it possible to have some help with packing in Mrs. Van Hoppers suite please?'_

_'Of course it is, Madam.'_

_'And would it be possible for a message to be sent to a Mr. de Winters?' She said un-surely, afraid she had may have said it wrong. 'I'm afraid I don't know his address.'_

_'Of course, Madam, Mr. de Winters is easy enough to find when he is in the city. I will leave a notepad and pen with you whilst I find some help for your packing.'_

_'Thank you.'_

**Mr. de Winters**

**I am unable to attend our dinner, please forgive me.**

**Hopefully we can reschedule upon my return in a couple of weeks.**

**- Rebecca.**

* * *

'That girl, did you see her?'

'I did, Sir.'

'Wasn't she something...' Maxim said to himself, his expression thoughtful and hands joined on his lap. He would have to impress her over dinner somehow, but how? A gift; a piece of jewellery perhaps? A watch. Although, she had an impressive one already strapped to her wrist. He would think of something whilst he was in the city.

'Was it Monte Carlo she said she was going to?'

'Ah, yes,' de Winters sighed regretfully. '_Monte Carlo in the morning..._' He remembered.

'What a pity.'

'I wonder...' He sighed before retreating to his thoughts.

_Rebecca left the note pad on the desk and returned to Mrs. Van Hoppers rooms, where a troupe of maids danced throughout the rooms with their hands full of dresses. As she made her way towards her own room, she was pushed and shoved before finally reaching her door and squeezing through it. She wondered here what Monte Carlo was going to be like; she was grateful to Mrs. Van Hopper that she was able to stay in the best hotels, eat the good food and mix with interesting people. She did, momentarily, wonder about Mr. de Winters as she placed the dresses she would have worn between tissue paper and into her cases._

_'Rebecca! Rebecca!' She heard. 'Quick dear, we must get in the car now.' Mrs. Van Hopper sang as she burst through her door._

_'My things aren't packed yet-'_

_'These springbok-like maids will do that for you and send them straight away.'_

_'Alright then, I will just collect my nightgown and my book.'_

* * *

Rebecca knew how much Mrs. Van Hopper liked to play cards. She also knew how long she would be sat at the table cackling as she won her young, male competitors' money. So, she deiced that she would wait peacefully with a drink in the bar rather than leave Mrs. Van Hopper in the casino all alone. As she sipped on her colourful cocktail, she wondered briefly about what her brother would be doing at this moment; where he would be? Who he'd be with... Suddenly.

'What a strange coincidence.'

'Why, so it is.'

'I was dreadfully sorry to hear that you couldn't make our dinner.'

'I was very sorry I had I reschedule it, it was due to an awful mishap regarding our travels.'

'Nothing to prevent you coming, I see.'

'No, thankfully.'

'You don't fancy a flutter?'

'Im afraid I don't know how to play, which I strange considering I have three brothers.'

'Then I will teach you, it's the least that pretty dress deserves.' He admired. 'This game would bore me once upon a time, but its very simple, to those who know what they're doing-'

'Ah, Maxim! What are you doing down here old fellow? Not at Manderley?'

'No Charles, I'm in Monte Carlo old boy.' He chuckled. 'Ah, yes,' Maxim cleared his throat. 'This is Rebecca.'

'Just Rebecca?'

'Rebecca Luke.'

'Of the London Luke's?'

'Yes.'

'You can't be Edmund Luke's daughter?'

'I am.' She smiled.

'My God... You really have turned into a beautiful creature. Not that you were anything otherwise as a child that is.'

'We were just going to play a game, Charles, I'll catch up with you later.' He diverted, walking towards and seating himself at a free table.

Rebecca couldn't concentrate on the hand of cards Maxim held in front of her as much as she could his eyes. She thought them like gemstones behind a glossy membrane, framed beautifully with a dark, delicate set of lashes.

'Is something the matter?'

'Oh, no,' Rebecca quipped, turning her head towards the hand of cards again. Maxim laid them down on the green, plushy table, knowing Rebecca was withholding something. 'Its just, you have the most enchanting eyes.'

'Would you like to come to Nice with me tomorrow?'

'Why, I would have to check that Mrs. Van Hopper has nothing planned.' She said, shocked at his sudden invitation.

'Why don't I ask Mrs. Van Hopper?'

But-'

'Mrs. Van Hopper? You must remember me, Maxim de Winters. I met Rebecca a little while ago in London and I would love to know if you could spare her for the day tomorrow.'

'Mr. de Winters! Of course I remember you. What on earth would you want my Rebecca for? I hope your intentions are entirely innocent, considering your age.'

'My age?'

'She is a little young for you, dear.'

'Why, Mrs. Van Hopper, it is an innocent affair. You-'

'No affair is innocent, Rebecca.'

'I didn't mean to say affair-'

'She is her own woman is she not?'

'Maxim, Mrs. Van Hopper, please, let's not create a scuffle.'

'This man wants your heart, my dear Rebecca.'

'Mrs. Van Hopper.' Rebecca mumbled, embarrassed.

'I think it is her own choice.'

'Then you'd be right, sir. But this child is not only my employee, but my responsibility. What chance would she have in the world without a mother figure?'

* * *

_'You must know Rebecca, I've become rather taken by you.'_

_'I can't hear you, what were you saying?' She repeated, walking closer to him._

_'I said that I've become rather taken by you.'_

_'Why Max, how lovely. I'm rather taken by you too.' She said, to which Maxim smiled smugly._

_'Even after Mrs. Van Hoppers... remarks?' Coughed Maxim._

_'Mrs. Van Hopper means well, please, do not be offended by her protective instincts.' Rebecca cooed, reassuring his male pride._

_'Perhaps. Assume she were right though... And you were to find someone much younger.'_

_'My father once told me that time was just a concept, meaning that age was just a concept too. He always said that he was as old as he felt, and that meant he was always a boy of eighteen.'_

_'He sounds like a very wise man.'_

_'Oh he is.'_

_'What would he have to say if you were to receive an offer of marriage?'_

_'Well, I think he would be glad. Yes, very glad. That is if I were happy.'_

_'He is in Gibraltar, is he not?' _

_'Yes. He doesn't really return to London anymore. Perhaps he isn't a boy of eighteen after all.'_

_'Do you see him often?'_

_'No, there was an awful split in the family when my mother passed many years ago. My brothers no longer speak to one another and none of them to my father.'_

_'How dreadful. I imagine you must feel dreadfully alone at times.'_

_'I enjoy my own company.'_

_'Still, a young girl like you shouldn't be alone... How would you like to come back to Manderley with me?'_

_'Oh please don't feel obliged-'_

_'Don't speak such nonsense, silly girl.'_

_'I have a few weeks left with Mrs. Van Hopper, Maxim.'_

_'Hmm, can you not work around it somehow?'_

_'Not unless you invite her too.'_

_'I think that would rather defeat the object.' He thought… 'You said you father would be glad if you were to be happily married.'_

_'Yes...'_

_'Marry me then.'_

_'We can't fake and engagement for the sake of a few days away.'_

_'Im not faking an engagement...'_

_'Maxim, I've known you for four days!'_

_'Now calm down. We get along with each other don't we?'_

_'Yes but I couldn't possible marry you.'_

_'Well why not?'_

_'Because I don't know anything about you. I bumped into you on the street for heavens sake.'_

_'__Now, calm yourself down. There a plenty of worse ways to meet a husband.'_

_'__I haven't agreed to marry you.'_

_'__You will though, I could tell by the way you looked at me last night in the casino.'_


End file.
